Tegami
by Yamada Akira
Summary: "Andai aku bisa. Aku akan berhenti sekejap hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum. Andai aku bisa, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Kalimat itu tertulis di selembar kertas tua yang sudah kusam. Tulisannya pun sudah hampir memudar. Namun Gempa tau pasti siapa pemilik tulisan yang tak begitu rapi tersebut. Ia tau, dan karna itulah air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Parralel World Cruel!Elemental Mute!Halilintar Super OOC

Prolog

How The Story Begin

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

 _"Kau seharusnya tak berada disini."_

Pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari belahan bibirnya tanpa dapat ia cegah. Timbul sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya, terlebih ketika sosok itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu ganjil. Itu bukan dirinya. Seorang Halilintar yang ia tau takkan pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Apa yang...

 _"Aku pun tak berharap ada disini. "_

Kemudian senyumnya luntur dan tatapan mata yang tajam itu mendadak kosong. Saat itu pulalah Gempa merasa ia kehilangan nafasnya.

 _'Apa yang telah kami perbuat padanya? Kenapa semua harus jadi seperti ini?'_

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Karna itu,"_

Halilintar menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap ke arah Gempa sekali lagi. Sebuah perasaan tak enak langsung menyergap si pemilik iris emas. Seperti ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tak seharusnya ia berada disini mendengarkan sang kakak. Karna yang harus dilakukannya adalah...

 _"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja dan menjaga mereka untukku."_

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Halilintar menghilang dari hadapan sang adik yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempat. Iris emasnya membola dan tangannya terulur untuk menggapai sang kakak. Namun kegelapan lebih dahulu merenggutnya. Dan pemandangan akan senyuman terakhir sang kakak selalu terbayang di benaknya bagai minpi buruk yang mengikutinya setiap malam.

 _"Kak Hali! "_

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Parralel World Cruel!Elemental Mute!Halilintar Super OOC

Chapter 1

As Brother, Caring

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

" _Untuk diriku di masa depan_ , _apakah saat ini kau bahagia? Apa aku mampu menahan diriku untuk tidak memutus rantai waktumu?"_

* * *

 _"_ Seharusnya kau melihatnya Gempa. Aku benar-benar hebat dalam pertandingan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan diriku yang hebat ini."

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tau kak Taufan hebat."

Dua suara yang saling bercakap itu menyusup ke pendengarannya. Membuat ia terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya. Iris merah yang biasanya berkilat tajam itu tampak sayu seolah tengah memproses informasi di sekelilingnya.

' _Ini dimana?'_

 _"_ Loh, Kak Hali tidur di meja makan lagi? " suara itu membuat Halilintar langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dua sosok lain yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

' _Lagi?'_

 _"_ Kalau Kak Hali mau tidur sebaiknya kakak tidur di kamar." ucap Gempa seraya mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkas. Setelah itu ia langsung berlalu menuju ruang tengah diikuti oleh Taufan yang kembali melanjutkan cerita tentang kehebatannya yang ditanggapi secara maklum oleh Gempa. Halilintar menatap punggung kedua adiknya yang meninggalkannya di ruang makan. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi pandangan 'Dasar orang aneh' yang dilayangkan Taufan ketika bertanya tadi, serta kata-kata dingin yang dilontarkan Gempa yang biasanya ramah itu membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Ia tau ia pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa terbiasa meski hal ini bukanlah hal baru untuknya.  
Halilintar mendesah, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang mulai memenuhi otaknya.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. ' pikirnya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Dan seharusnya ia tak bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

' _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa aku sampai tertidur disini?'_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja timbul di benaknya, Halilintar segera melangkah ke dapur untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan sebentar lagi Blaze pasti akan pulang dan merengek kelaparan.  
Membuka kulkas dan Halilintar segera menyadari bahwa persediaan makanan mereka sudah mulai menipis. Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah muram.

' _Mungkin besok aku akan coba minta gajiku pada Kak Rei._ '

Pikirnya seraya mulai mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang tersisa dan mulai mengolahnya.

* * *

"Blaze pulang! "

Harum masakan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Blaze ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Perutnya yang sudah lapar kembali berteriam heboh ketika hidungnya mendeteksi adanya makanan.

"Yeay, makanan! Blaze lapar sekali... " Dan dengan begitu ia langsung meluncur ke ruang makan dimana salah seorang kakaknya yaitu Halilintar tengah menatap makanan di atas meja. Menyadari keberadaan Blaze, Halilintar segera mengisyaratkan adiknya itu untuk membersihkan diri sebelum makan. Namun Blaze mengabaikannya dan langsung duduk untuk menyantap makanannya. Halilintar mendesah dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tak ada gunanya memaksakan sesuatu pada Blaze. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti ia yang akan kalah.

"Selamat makan!"

Sementara Blaze sibum dengan makan malamnya, Halilintar memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan masaknya. Ia akan makan nanti. Lagipula ia sedang tidak terlalu lapar.

"Wahhh Blaze, kau makan tanpa kami lagi?" suara Taufan terdengar dari ruang makan. Sepertinya ia langsung turun begitu mendengar suara Blaze.

"Makannya pelan-pelan. Kak Taufan takkan mengambil makananmu kok!" timpal Gempa seraya terkekeh.

"Hei! Kenapa jadi aku?!"

"Berisik sekali. Aku hanya ingin tidur... ", gumam seseorang yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Blaze. Namun bukannya makan, sosok itu malag menangkupkan kepalanya di meja seolah hendak menyambung tidurnya lagi.

"Ice, jangan tidur lagi. Makan dulu," ucap Gempa seraya mengambil tempat di hadapan Blaze. Namun sosok itu hanya mengguman tak jelas sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Gempa dan Taufan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keempatnya seolah tak menyadari atau mengabaikan absennya salah satu dari saudara mereka di meja makan. Hal itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu.

"Aku selesai!" seru Blaze dengan heboh. "Aku mau mandi dulu.. " Dan dengan begitu ia langsung menghilang dibalik pintu ruang makan. Membuat Gempa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. "Dasar anak kecil." komentar Taufan seraya tersenyum. Gempa dan Ice hanya menggangguk setuju.

Meski usianya telah menginjak 15 tahun, tapi sifat Blaze layaknya anak berusia 10 tahun. Yang masih suka bermain, berteriak heboh dan tersenyum seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi warna bagi kehidupan lima bersaudara itu. Mereka tidaklah sempurna. Dibalik kekurangan yang mereka miliki secara pribadi, ataupun masalah yang mereka alami selalu saja ada hal yang membuat mereka manpu untuk tetap tersenyun dan bertahan. Ya bertahan, meski dengan begitu mereka harus kehilangan satu bagian yang berharga.

* * *

 _"Untuk diriku di masa depan, apakah kau masih mampu tuk tersenyum?"_

* * *

To be Continued


End file.
